


Through it together.

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Derek, Oblivious Scott, Panic Attacks, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt it in his bones when he woke up in the morning. The panic was already there. but who would help him through this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through it together.

Stiles knows exactly what it means to be truly terrified. From the moment his mother died to his first full moon with his best friend as a werewolf, fear is his middle name. 

He felt it in his bones when he woke up that morning. The rattled feeling like being shaken up in a twister, panic was already there. Stiles didn't know what else to do other go on with his day. He hadn't had an attack in so long that was the only thing that made sense. He dealt with worse before, so he assumed he could handle being a little worried for a day. When his father asked that morning if he was okay, he said lied by saying yes and left for school in his beat up jeep.

His whole day was thrown off. He was constantly stumbling over his own feet, bumping into people and he couldn't focus on a damn thing. It was like everything and anything that he could worry about decided to worry him today. Scott didn't show up to school, his only hope wasn't there today, the one day he really could have used a pep talk from his close mate.

He's probably just at Derek's. He told himself. See Scott has been doing that a lot lately. Skipping school, not showing up to places he promised to be at, and he hasn't gone to work in almost a month. Everything that happened with Allison was hitting him really hard. She was his first love and now she's gone. Scott's beyond heart broken. Stiles understands that yes, but he stills needs his best friend.

Once the final bell rang for the day, Stiles made a mad dash to his Jeep. He managed, somehow, to get to Derek's loft without getting himself killed. Stiles hopped out of his jeep and ran to the front door and began pounding on it relentlessly.

“C'mon Derek open the door.” He muttered to himself. He went to hit the door again but instead fell through the now open door way.

“You knocked?” Derek said clearly unamused,

“W-where’s Scott?”

“Not here, now go home Stilinski.”

“No he has to be here, he-he has to.”

“Well he's not.”

Then it began. Stiles' hands began shaking, his stomach twisted itself into knots, and his chest became tight. He was having a panic attack.

“Stiles? Stiles are you okay?” Derek asked.

“No no I-It's- panic... Pan-.”

“Are you having a panic attack?”

Stiles nodded as best he could. “I ca-can't breathe. Derek I-I ca.”

“Hey, hey look just sit down and try to catch your breath.” The older one said forcing him to sit down right where he was. Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and forced him down as well.

“Where's Scott? I-I need Scott.” Stiles said shakily, pulling at his hair.

“Hey don't do that,” Derek said grabbing Stiles' hand. “Look I'm sure that Scott is on his way over right now. So just try and calm down before you give yourself a seizure.”

Everything was beginning to get blurry for Stiles. He knew Derek was in front of him but he could barely make out the features of his face.

“Stiles? Stiles, C'mon kid look at me.” Derek tried. With his free hand, he pulled Stiles' head to his chest, forcing him to listen to his beating heart. Derek placed his mouth near Stiles' ear.

“Stiles listen to me. You're okay. Alright, you are okay. No one here is going to hurt you. I wouldn't let anything hurt you. So just close your eyes, focus on your breathing an I'm going to call Scott until that bastard gets his sorry ass over here. Okay?” 

Stiles nodded and gripped Derek's hand a little tighter, Eventually his breathing returned to normal and Stiles fell asleep.

When Stiles woke up again, he was in a bed. But not his bed, Derek's. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, getting the sleep out of his tired eyes. Stiles felt both nauseous and hungry at once but wasn't sure how it could be. That wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. Opposed to resolving his digestive problems, he focused on the voices coming from outside the door.

“He needs you Scott.”

Derek.

“I know, I need him too.”

“Then god dammit you idiot, tell him that. You and I both know that Stiles is as much a part of this pack as anyone else is.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Then pick up your heart broken little ass and get in there. Because he is not just your best friend, he's your brother. I'm not going to stand here and let you leave him in the dust because you couldn't pull yourself together.”

Stiles stood and steadied his weak legs on the ground. He then shuffled over to the door as quietly as he could.

“Look I'm trying my best here. It's just been really hard after what happened to Al-.”

There was a thud and the walls shook, almost out of fear it seemed. “Don't you dare bring that Argent girl into this.”

With that, Stiles pulled the large door open with a bang. Derek had Scott pinned against a wall by his throat, his feet mere inches off the ground.

“Let go of him.” 

Nothing. 

“Derek, I said let go of him.” Stiles barked.

After a second, Derek finally let go of the younger one. Scott went sliding down to the floor. Stiles waited until Derek left the area before getting on his knees in front of his friend.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

“I should be asking that not you.”

Stiles sighed and sat next to him.

“What happened today? After school I mean.”

“I'm not really sure, actually. I could it in my bones when I woke up this morning. You know, it was like a swarm of bees had nested themselves in my body over night. It was like the panic was already there. I hoping that it would just go away on its own if I got to see you at school, but you weren't there. So I don't know I guess I just assumed you'd be here, but you weren't so... it freaked me out.”

“I'm sorry.” Scott said quietly. “I should have been there, I should have to school to help you. I-.”

“Don't be sorry, Scott none of this was your fault, it would've happened anyways. Regardless if you had shown up to school or not today. You can't stop the inevitable.”

“That doesn't mean I can leave you behind. Look you're my best friend, and I promise to be better at it.”

“You don't need to be better at anything, I just need to know that you're okay.”

Scott looked at Stiles with sad eyes and sighed.

“Are you okay Scott?”

The young Alpha shook his head. Stiles put arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

“That's okay... neither am I. But we're partners in crime, we have been for years. There's no way that I'd you get sent to jail without me. We'll get through this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Teen Wolf, I hope you liked it!


End file.
